


Cold morning

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Even after surviving Scarif, Cassian still has ordinary problems like being sick and missing meetings.





	Cold morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bassian Week with the prompt Recovery/After Scarif AU.

Cassian’s eyes blinked open as the lighting in the room brightened automatically, simulating the dawn. He coughed. His throat felt gritty and dry as if it were lined with sandpaper. _I just need some water,_ he thought, pushing the covers away and slowly moving to get up.

From the other side of the bed, Bodhi grumbled as he sat up, stretching and yawning. By the time Cassian returned from the fresher, he was fully dressed and putting his hair in its usual ponytail. “Morning, Cass.”

Cassian was short of breath, the entire left side of his nose plugged. “Bordig,” he managed, coughing awkwardly at the feeling of air passing his throat.

Bodhi frowned. “Sure you want to go to that meeting today?” he asked, his voice edged with concern.

“I’b fide,” Cassian insisted. He’d never missed a meeting in his life, especially over something as trivial as a cold. What kind of Rebel operative skipped meetings on purpose whenever they pleased? _Not me,_ Cassian was determined to prove.

“You sound like hell,” said Bodhi. “Get back to bed, I’ll bring food.”

“Bud the _beedig_ ,” he continued, “I ca’d biss it. The Rebelliod deeds be, I ca’d-“

“The Rebellion will be just fine without you today,” said Bodhi, leading Cassian toward the bed. “Besides, you’ve already done so much for them. Just rest.” He pulled back the covers.

Cassian jerked away weakly. Bodhi’s grip on his hand tightened, pulling him closer to the bed. “I’b dod ebed-“ He broke off, coughing.

Bodhi grimaced. “You’ll feel better if you just rest. The Rebellion needs a healthy Cassian, not a sick one.”

“Okay, you conbinced be,” said Cassian, lying back down.

Bodhi tucked the blanket around his shoulders. “I’ll get you some water, okay? No, actually- I’ll get tea. With honey. What food do you want?”

“Adythig hot,” was Cassian’s weak reply. Bodhi kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

While Bodhi was away, Cassian commed General Draven, telling him that he was too sick to attend the meeting. “I understand, Captain Andor,” he replied. “Please feel better soon.”

Bodhi came back and soon Cassian was drinking tea with honey and eating soup. His throat still felt like sandpaper, but his nose was starting to clear from the steam.

Several days later, when the symptoms of Cassian’s cold had cleared, K-2SO came to inform him of what had happened in the meeting. “Good news,” he said. “A rebel base on Hoth has been established. We’ll be relocating there over the course of the next week.”

_At least I’m not still sick,_ Cassian found himself thinking. He cringed, imagining what the cold air would have felt like on his raw throat.

“Good thing Cassian isn’t still sick,” said Bodhi, echoing his thoughts. How was it that living with Bodhi made Cassian think of himself more? Before they’d met, his own health had been of little concern. But now, Cassian would hate to neglect his health, would hate the concern in Bodhi’s soft brown eyes that appeared whenever he was sick and brushed it aside.

That, he would later come to realize, was love.


End file.
